Deck the Halls
by SamanthaRose
Summary: A Hogwarts christmas with some twists...Draco's father abandons him and Harry, Sirius and Ron devise a plan to give him a father while giving Severus a christmas present as well...
1. Christmas at Hogwarts Some surprises

Christmas at Hogwarts, the most joyous and relaxed time of year. This year, nearly all of the students decided to stay over Christmas break, surrounded by mistletoe, holly, wreaths and ribbons. Nearly every classroom had a tree and even Severus was attempting to be cheerful. Potions was (almost) tolerable.

When the holidays came around, daily trips to Hogsmeade made them extra special. The best part was, Harry, Hermione and Ron got to spend long hours sipping Butter Beer and having conversations with Remus and Hagrid. 

"So, what is it you most want for Christmas?" Remus asked. Harry thought, but nothing came to mind immediately. Hermione requested some new notebooks and Ron just wanted more sweets from HoneyDukes. Hagrid wanted his own magical creature (Again). Remus smiled.

"Well, I think we should arrange a secret Santa thing, you know, each person be assigned a person to give a present to? And put a seal of secrecy on it so the person cannot speak the name of the person they're playing Santa for."

The three kids and Hagrid decided this was a great idea quite enthusiastically, so Remus ran to tell Dumbledore right away. Hagrid hurried off to tend to his present wrapping, leaving the kids to talk.

"This is a wonderful idea!" Hermione breathed. Ron agreed.

"I hope I get Padma's name. I've got to make up for last year's disastrous Christmas dance. Which reminds me...I need a date for the Yule ball."

Hermione went pink.

"Oh goodness, I've forgotten to feed Crookshanks...Well, I'll see you later, boys. Thank you..." She stood and hurried off, leaving a puzzled Ron and Harry behind.

"What was that about, I wonder." Ron said, shrugging and turning back to his bag of every flavored beans.

Harry watched Draco pass with a glower. His stomach twisted suddenly as he began to think about the whole Idea of a Secret Santa.

/He...wouldn't...do...that...to...me...Would he?/

He looked over at Remus and Dumbledore, who were now putting names into the sorting hat, who was quite upset with being sat upside down.

/He...Can't! I won't let him rig it.../

"Some Wizard's Chess, Harry?" A voice, so familiar, cut into his thoughts and Harry jumped and turned to see Sirius standing beside him in clean robes, trimmed hair and a fair complexion.

"Sirius!" He squeaked, throwing his arms around his Godfather. A chuckled came from Ron as he scooped up pig, who was flapping excitedly at Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, a bright smile stretching from ear to ear. Sirius shrugged.

"Dumbledore invited me to come and visit for the season. Now, about that game..."  
"I'd love to!"

They sat down and Harry's mood suddenly took a nose dive. Severus sat down beside the table with a slight smile. His hair, as well, was neat, clean and smelling faintly of shampoo. Harry stared.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter. Everyone knows Wizard's Chess is a spectator sport. And as a teacher, I have a right to watch."

Harry nodded slightly, looking at Ron, then at Sirius, who smiled. "Okay then....I'll play red." He said in a rather weak voice. Ron ventured off to find Hermione.

He found her sitting at a far table, still pink and rifling through a wizarding catalog of stuff.

"Hey..." he began, but Padma suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ronald, I'd like a word..." She said, getting in between Hermione and himself. Ron's ears started to turn red.

"Uh, but I was..."

"Ron, to make up for last Yule Ball, I want...To try again, please?" Padma pleaded. As Ron stammered to answer, he saw Hermione flee up the stairs.

"I'll get back to you." He said in a hurried voice, charging towards the stairs. Padma followed him.

At that moment, Remus' voice drew them back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen, Dumbledore and myself have come up with something for you all to do over the holidays. In the sorting hat, there are the names of all the students. You will all choose a name and you will be given five hundred galleons with which to buy a present for the person selected." Excited talking came from all around them and Ron and Hermione exchanged smiles before Hermione's eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered what she had been blushing about. She looked away and Padma clutched Ron's arm. Ron sighed inwardly.

"So, everyone, please, in an orderly fashion, come up to the hat and choose."

Ron pulled away from Padma and reached Lupin just as Harry did. Hermione forced her way through the crowd to join them, staying close to Harry. Ron was getting more and more confused about her.

"One at a time!!!" Lupin hollered. Each person chose a name and moved back to their tables, carrying tiny bags filled with galleons, magically shrunken for easier storage. Harry wasn't smiling at all, Ron was looking terrified.

"Teachers too!" He moaned, walking away. Harry looked at Hermione, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I got..." But when she tried to say it, her mouth froze and the paper crumpled in her hands. Harry turned and looked at Remus, who had turned his back to clean up the stray papers.

"Draco." He whispered so quietly no one could hear. The paper crumpled and faded away into thin air. "You rigged it."


	2. Christmas Tragedy

Draco ran all the way to the tower and shut himself in, sobbing hoarsely as he sat down. In one hand, he held a letter from his father. In the other, he held the name he had chosen...Harry Potter.

The next day was a bustle of excitement, everyone coming down to the Great Hall for breakfast in high spirits and all babbling about the secret Santa thing.

"Did you notice Malfoy? He seems almost...sad." Hermione said as she sat down. Harry looked over.

It was the world's biggest understatement. Draco was sitting, sipping at a cup of tea, eyes rimmed in red, shoulders shaking with the after effects of crying. For some reason, Harry felt upset.

/He's nothing but a terror...so why, why do I feel so upset?/

Sighing, Ron sat down. 

"What do you get for a teacher you despise?" He hissed. Harry and Hermione blinked at him.

"You got Snape?!" Hermione shrieked in laughter, but Harry smiled. 

His opinion of that man had changed the day before when he had defeated him in a playful game of Wizard's chess and they had laughed about it.

"Good morning." The voice had taken on some of it's old, dry, uninterested qualities, but Harry supposed it was for show. Hermione's laughter died down and Ron's ears turned crimson.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Hermione said hurriedly, standing. "I just remembered something I've forgotten to do." She tried to move past him, but he put a hand on her shoulder, chuckling as he sat her down again.

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. I'm not mad. I am however, curious about the humor of the situation." Snape said in his slow, soft way. Hermione swallowed.

"Well, Ron's right. What is he supposed to get you?"

"Perhaps a new desk for my office. My old one is worn. But frankly, it is his choice. The element here is of surprise."

Snape wandered off and Hermione relaxed slowly into her seat.  
"That was an interesting start to my morning." She breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. Ron had gone white.

Harry stole another glance at Draco, who Snape was now talking to quietly. The boy now seemed worse off than before. He handed a letter to the Professor and they stood, leaving the room together. 

"Guys, I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood and moved towards the door the two had gone through. George and Fred suddenly appeared, standing in the doorway.

"'Ello, 'ello, Potter. Can't go through unless you pay the toll." Fred said. George agreed. "Yeah, pay up, Potter." He added with a smile. Harry felt suddenly frightened.

"Wh-Which toll?" He stammered, straining to see past them to see where Draco and Severus had gone.

"The toll...You're standing under mistletoe." George said. Harry suddenly felt his heart turn cold.

"You aren't going to..." He began, but the twins beat him to the punch, planting a kiss on each cheek and sending him on his way, both of them roaring in laughter. Harry was flame red, never having been so confused in his life. Christmas had made the twins go crazy...

He silently followed Snape and Draco until they reached an empty classroom, then he stood outside the door. Draco broke into sobs, beginning as story that very nearly broke Harry's heart.

Ron watched Ginny and Hermione speak animatedly about the Yule Ball, sighing softly again.

/A new desk?! I don't wanna spend my Galleons on a new Desk!!! I gotta get him something different, something that might soften him up a bit./

"Erm...Ron? Can we...talk?" Neville was at his elbow, trembling with nervousness. Ron nodded and Neville led him a few feet away.

"I've got Padma!" The plump boy blurted. Ron went white.

"So, what're you tellin' me for?" Neville shook his head rapidly as Ron spoke.

"No no...she's not just Padma, well, she looks like Padma..."

Ron remembered the name bewitchment which didn't enable them to speak the name of the person chosen and relaxed. 

"I see...Pavarti, is it? Well, that's easy. A crystal ball or a snow globe, some perfume, parchment paper and glitter pens, some red candles, Ginny told me she liked them, helps her 'clear her inner eye', a teddy bear, or a bunny or a unicorn plushy. Or maybe even a...." A light suddenly went on in his eyes as he thought of a great gift for Snape. he ran off, leaving Neville to splutter "Wait! Could you write that all down?!"

Hagrid was busy with Buckbeak as Ron came running up.

"Hagrid! Can I ask you to get something for me?!" He panted. Hagrid looked at him.

"Hold on a minute, jus' got ter feed Beaky his breakfast." He said, then he turned. "Whas that ye need me ter do, Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath.

"...the letter...He said...He told me..."

"Draco, calm down." Snape knelt and took Draco into his arms, letting him cry into his shoulder. Harry was surprised to see the huge man cradling Draco's powerless, exhausted body so tenderly.

"He told me never to come home...He disowned me...He just, threw me out of his family. I can never go back, Severus." Draco was sobbing so hard now he could barely breath, and Snape just held him, silent. At a touch on his shoulder, Harry turned away, tears in his eyes.

Sirius led Harry gently away.

"It's beyond both our capacities to explain, Harry." He said. "A brutish thing to do, leave your child alone on Christmas. But then, you'd understand, wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry suddenly understood why Remus had rigged the choosing. He nodded, a new purpose filling him with new hope.


	3. The Christmas Plan

Hogsmeade had never looked so beautiful. Christmas lights hung everywhere and all was decorated with green, red and white.

Harry was distant, Hermione was too, so Ron was forced to converse with his brothers.

"So, what are you two up to today?" He asked, only half interested.

"Settin' a new record, Ron." George chirped.

"Yeah! We're seein' how many people we can kiss this Christmas!" Fred added.

"Already got thirty four in the halls before we got Professor Snape and he told us to stop. We've made a neat spell!"

"Levitates Mistletoe over peoples heads-"

"-Follows them around..."

"-Makes them unable to escape us." They beamed with pride for their accomplishment and Ron wandered away, exasperatedly.

"There's got to be something to do other than just...Nothing. A day in Hogsmeade and NOTHING to do!" He groaned and sat down on the edge of a bench, very tired of being alone.

"Iz zat you, Ron? Oh, 'ow wonderful!" A very familiar voice chirped. Ron's eyes widened.

Remus sighed softly as he and Sirius ventured into Honeydukes arm in arm. A feeling of warm Nostalgia washed over him.

"We're the last of the gang, Remus." Sirius said softly. "Doesn't this make you remember, being here?"

"Indeed it does, Sirius."

No one cringed away from Sirius anymore, they all treated him and Lupin with quiet respect, the way they would with any other adult. The kids in HoneyDukes were all searching for presents for their secret Santas, either that or getting supplies for themselves. Remus' eyes filled with visions of Honeydukes when he was their age, along with James, Sirius and even Peter. They had loved coming here to Hogsmeade, they had loved being anywhere together, just the four of them. 

/And now we're two. Now we're just Moony and Padfoot./ Sighing, he got himself some chocolate frogs and went to the counter, where Sirius was buying himself some Bertie Botts.

"For my Secret Santa." He said, and Remus smiled, setting down his stash.

"For myself." He said back. They laughed together, warm nostalgia all around them.

Harry searched around the wizarding supplies shop until he found quills and parchment in festive colors, buying a few other new things as well.

/A letter...is that all you can think of, Potter?/ He scolded himself. /You should just get him a Firebolt, I mean, it can't be that expensive, can it?/

He ruled out that possibility and continued looking around. Draco wandered past him, not even really noticing he was there.

"Draco." Harry said in greeting. the Slytherin boy just looked up and over at him, than continued to hunt for presents. harry gave up and went back to searching as well.

/Picture frame? No. A magic handmirror? No. Oh come on, there's got to be something.../

"'Ello, 'ello Harry, we meet again."

"Oh no, not you two again. What do you want this time."

"We just wanted to show you something!" The twins said together, sending off a shower of confetti around Harry's head. Harry brushed off the confetti, watching them walk away. He shook his head.

"Potter." Draco's voice made Harry turn. The Slytherin boy was staring at him, amusement in his pale blue eyes. Harry felt some of the old, familiar contempt bubble up in him.

"You've got mistletoe over your head." Draco said with a laugh. Harry looked up and gave a cry, jumping back. The mistletoe followed him.

"NO!" He cried, batting at it. Draco stood there laughing, pulling out his wand.

"Here, let me..."

"OOOOO! Harry's got some!" Lavender's voice suddenly cried, and Pavarti, Padma, Lavender and Ginny all came over giggling. Draco was pushed out of the way as the four girls surrounded Harry. lavender and the twins gave Harry a big kiss each, then Ginny was left, standing in front of him.

Harry felt his ears turn red, but he wasn't sure why. Ginny shyly smiled at him, then she leaned forward and whispered, "It fades in a few hours. Don't go near large crowds." 

The girls left him alone again with Draco, who was still looking amused. Harry fixed his glasses and shuddered, swiping at his lips.

"Lip gloss!" He spat, and Draco laughed again.

"As I was saying before..." he began, lifting his wand. "Allow me to get rid of that foul plant." But then he paused, smiling slightly. "First..." He started forward and Harry backed away from him.

"Draco...Don't you dare..." Harry said in a threatening tone.

"C'mon, Potter. What's the matter? Afraid of me?" 

Harry, who had been trying to retreat, stopped in front of a kiosk of stones for healing, turning slowly to face Draco again.

"Never." He said in a low voice. Draco laughed, this time throwing his head back, laughing hard.

"I was only fooling, Potter. I'm not actually going to kiss you." Harry relaxed, nodding slightly. Try as they might, the two of them couldn't get the mistletoe to disappear. Harry decided to wait it out.

"I'm going to Zonko's now, Potter, so good luck shopping. Harry nodded again and watched Draco walk away, his head feeling strange.

/He's not half bad when he's not acting slytherinish./

Smiling, he turned to the kiosk and bought a bag of the healing stones. He tucked them into his robes, thinking that Draco might need them later. He bought himself some shoestring licorice with his own money.

"Now, what else should I get?"


	4. The Plan forms

Hermione looked up as Ginny sat down, tucking her card she was writing away into her robes.

"Oh, Ginny, hello. What's the matter?" The small red head was trembling, her face furiously red.

"I...I-I had the chance to kiss...H-Harry." She managed. "But...I was so s-scared, I just couldn't. So I didn't."

Hermione felt as though she were failing to see the point.

"I wanted to so bad, Hermione, and when he saw me, Harry, he, he turned all pink the way Ron does around...Well, around you!" She suddenly gasped and squeaked, covering her mouth. "Oh no, I shouldn't have...Oh, Hermione, I've got to go." 

The Weasley girl ran off, still red and still with a hand over her mouth. Hermione's heart pounded in her ears and she tried to swallow, her mouth was dry.

/The way he does...around me?/

She stood and Rosemerta came over. 

"Ms. Granger, you look so very pale and dizzy. Please sit, I'll get you some tea." Hermione sat down again and tired to concentrate, but all she could think of was Ginny's words.

"'Ello Hermione." Fred's voice chirped. George was right beside him. Hermione looked at them suspiciously and frowned.

"What are you two goofs up to today?" She asked. The twins looked hurt.

"Goofs?!" Cried Fred.

"Us?!" George echoed, then they grinned.

"We're just here..." They both brought out their wands. "To give you a present..."

"Are you my secret Santa's?"

"NO!" They giggled and confetti rained down on her. Blinking, Hermione watched them as they just stood there, then both of them leaned forward and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Fred, George!" A voice cried. Oliver Wood, who was visiting for the holidays, came running over. "None of that, you'll scare her!"

The twins and Oliver walked off after some apologies and Hermione pulled out her wand, trying to remove the mistletoe.

"Foolish boys..."

/Like Ron does around you.../

Hermione's heart thumped again. "Oh goodness..." She said softly, miserably.

Ron finally managed to get away from Fleur, Padma, his brothers and Oliver, walking back to the Three Broomsticks.

"Thank Goodness. What is wrong with these women? I don't want any of them." Sighing, he spotted Hermione and walked over, managing a short laugh which made Hermione's head snap up.

"You got zapped by Fred and George?" He tried to say, but Hermione squealed.

"No!" She cried. "Stay away from me! Stay away from me please!" She stood, tears in her eyes, and gathered her things, running off out of the tavern.

Ron felt something snap.

"No! I'm not gonna be shunned anymore! Come back Hermione!"

They chased each other all the way back to the school, not stopping for breath.

"Hermione! Why are you running away from me?!"

Hermione stopped inside the hall, turning.

"I don't want to kiss you." Ron said as he ran up, panting. Hermione let out a short sob, looking deeply hurt.

"I want to kiss you!!!" She blurted. "That's why I keep running away from you, Ron! I...I like you!"

Ron stood there staring at her, trying to find the words to say to her.

"Hermione...I...."

"Don't talk!" She hissed. "Kiss me now, Ron Weasley!" Ron's eyes widened.

"I'm only fifteen! I don't know how!" He didn't get to finish because Hermione squeaked and leaned up, kissing him.

/Ron, you are one lucky dog.../

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

Everyone met in the Great Hall that evening, full of sleepy fresh air and good laughs and company. Remus and Sirius sat with Severus and the three of them laughed off confrontations of the past. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were now talking again, almost too much, too animatedly. Harry just raised an eyebrow and went back to eating. The tables had been brought closer together so the houses could interact. Fred and George were still kissing people, being less shy about it too. When Hermione and Ron noticed this, they met each others eyes, blushed and looked away again. Harry began to understand, smiling softly.

/So, it's finally happened./

"Potter, are you in there?"

Draco was looking at him and Harry sat up a bit.

"Good to see you've lost the mistletoe." The Slytherin boy said. Harry nodded.

"Did you find what you were looking for at Zonkos?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head, turning back to his plate.

The owl post arrived at that moment, and as Draco looked up, one of the owls dropped a Howler into his lap.

Snape and Harry were on their feet in an instant, Sirius only a step behind. The three of them hurried off out of the Great Hall after Draco, Remus standing, wondering if he should follow as well.

"Draco!" Snape called. Draco stopped and turned. Snape took the Howler and flung it out the window, pulling him close again. The others stopped, and Harry watched the sobbing Draco quietly, his mind racing.

/I've got it...I think I've got it...I think.../

He had just thought of the perfect gift for Draco.


	5. They Break the Record!

That night, Harry told his plan to Ron, who immediately wanted to help by giving Draco away as a present. Harry shook his head.

"A nice plan, but stick to the kitten thing, Ron." Harry said softly. Ron blushed, still upset with his childish idea to get Severus Snape a kitten.

"Some gerbils or a rat, really, instead of a kitten." He said quickly. "And a nice habitat for 'em." Harry nodded.

"Ron." The red head looked over. "If I were...to say, like Ginny...Would you..."

"Harry, don't' worry. I wouldn't hate you for it. In fact, I'd thank you for liking her. She needs a self esteem boost, but...Why now?"

"I just...Today, the twins put mistletoe over my head and Ginny didn't kiss me. I was disappointed for some reason and I found it odd...I think I do like her..." They both lay in silence, then Ron wet his lips.

"Hermione asked me not to tell you, but...I think you deserve to know." He paused. "Harry, I kissed Hermione today."

"I know."

"I knew it."

"Did you two...are you, I mean...together?"

"No...we just...Kissed." They once again lay in silence, then Harry sighed softly, turning to look at Ron.

"I'm glad you're not angry." He said. Ron smiled and reached over, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Me too." He said.

They went to sleep, both feeling much lighter than before.

"Remus! Remus! I've got..." Harry stopped in the door of Remus' room, swallowing. Remus wasn't there, but Sirius was. He was sleeping peacefully in Remus' bed. He stirred, blinking open his eyes and looking at Harry.

"Harry, Hello. How are you?" He asked, yawning. Harry managed a smile.

"Er...okay. What...What are you doing, sleeping in Remus' bed?"

"Oh..." Sirius smiled weakly. "He's...Ill again, Harry. He had to go to the Shrieking Shack quickly last night to avoid biting anyone. Don't worry..." He added, seeing as Harry was heading towards the door. "He's fine. He told me to tell you not to worry."

Harry believed him, but he wanted to go find Remus and comfort him.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell Remus?"

"That, um...I've found a gift for Draco."

Sirius smiled, pulling on his robes and picking up his wand.

"Oh, I see...What is that?"

"Hopefully...A father."

The next few days were chaos, with only five days left for Christmas, everyone was rushing to get last minute gifts for friends and Secret Santa's. Snape had changed into a pair of emerald green robes, was giving out points to houses other than his own and was generally being nice to everyone. He bought a plentiful supply of sweets and little presents to give to passing students in the halls and regularly visited Harry for some Wizard's Chess.

Sirius and Harry quietly plotted to get Snape to adopt Draco as his son while Hermione spent the very last bit of her money on a cat "As beautiful as Crookshanks" For Ginny for the Secret Santa. The cat had to be kept locked in Hermione's room so that Ginny didn't see it. Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time talking, or just staring at each other, but mostly talking.

"Hermione, will you be my..."

"YES! To whatever it is." Hermione said excitedly. Ron smiled.

"So you'll go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione smiled tolerantly. 

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it's a start." She said, kissing Ron on the cheek and standing.

"Hey, Harry! Five days till the Yule Ball! Do you have a date?!" Seamus Finnigan yelled as he came in. Harry went white.

"Oh no!" He moaned. "I completely forgot!" Sirius smiled at him reassuringly.

"What about Ginny?" He whispered.

Seamus came over and sat down.

"I did it. I went right up to Lavender and asked and she said...No. So I went to Parvati and she said...No. So I asked Padma and she said YES!" He grinned. "And I got meself a girl for the ball. Quite...Upset, she was, about Ron. Said he broke her heart."

"Well, Ron and Hermione..."

"Yeah," Seamus waved it off. "I know... Everyone does." He sighed dramatically. "The Christmas season brings so much joy, doesn't it?" Harry nodded and began thinking again. There was so much to think about this holiday season.

"I think we've got everyone, Fred." George said happily. Fred ticked off the last name on the list and grinned, then frowned.

"Wait a minute...We've forgotten to two most important people!"

George took the list and stared looking it over, confused.

"But I don't see..."

"Each other! We forgot to kiss each other!"

Laughing, they kissed each other, then set off sparks from their wands, in celebration of breaking the record.

"Lets go to Honeydukes and buy as many sweets as we can carry!"

They hurried off, grins on their faces.


	6. The Proposal

There were a number of owl posts that evening, mostly owls bringing last minute presents or dresses or dressing robes for the ball that weekend. Harry watched curiously as Sirius received a message, reading it and raising an eyebrow.

"Who's it from?" Lupin asked quietly. Sirius swallowed and shrugged. "It's nothing." he assured his friend, tucking the note away.

/I need to talk to you privately, Sirius. Come up to the Slytherin common room tonight at two and we'll talk. It's about Harry.../

It wasn't signed, but Sirius knew very well who it was from. He just wasn't sure why that person had sent it to him.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, spotting Neville heading towards Ginny.

"Now's your chance!" he hissed. Harry swallowed and stood, hesitating. 

"I can't upset Neville, Ron." He said. Ron's eyes took on a pleading, desperate quality and he looked back over at Ginny. To both boy's great surprise, Parvati darted up and asked Neville something. Neville turned nearly purple, smiling and nodding in excitement. Parvati pulled him away and Ginny went on reading the book she held, not even noticing Neville had been there. Harry let a breath out slowly and walked over, sitting beside the fourth year girl.

"Hi." he said, wishing his voice wasn't trembling so badly. Ginny looked up and blushed.

"Oh." She said back. "Hello Harry."

"Ginny...I...Would you..." Harry paused. "Come to the ball with me, Ginny. Please." Ginny stared at him, wide eyed for a moment, then she swallowed, opening her mouth to speak. When her voice failed her, she nodded, trying not to cry out of happiness. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand, standing and walking back over to Ron. His best friend was grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione insisted that they go speak to Severus that night, not wanting to put it off. It was December 20th and Harry wasn't sure how to go about asking Severus if he wanted Draco as a son.

"Just talk to him about how wonderful he's been to Draco since the start of all this mess and tell him what you were thinking. A simple plan." Hermione said. Ron sighed slightly.

"I dunno...It seems...almost stupid and kinda impossible as well. Could we try another way to approach it?"

"Ron." Harry said. "Hermione's right. There's no other way to go about it. We've got to try."

The night concealed them as the three walked down the hallway of the dungeons. Hermione was trembling, but not only from the cold.

"This is crazy...I can't believe we're helping Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape." Ron said past chattering teeth. "I mean, what have those two ever done for us?"

"Gave us a reason to see them for who they really are." Harry said quietly, continuing. They reached Snape's quarters and knocked on the heavy door, hoping to be heard. It opened to reveal Severus in his night clothes, long grey robes of soft cotton. He didn't look as though he had been sleeping though.

"What are you three doing out of bed?" He asked mildly, an icy tone to his voice. Harry wet his lips.

"We've come to talk to you about...Well, about my gift to Draco." Severus paused, then waved them into the room.

"Speak." He said. The three of them sat down and Severus gave them some tea.

"You see, in the light of recent incidents..." Harry began. "The three of us have noticed that...You've been taking really good care of Draco." Severus regarded them placidly over the brim of his cup. "And I was thinking..."

"Possibly the same think I was, Mr. Potter." Severus interrupted. "You want me to take Draco in for the holidays as a guardian."

"No." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "No, not like that. I want to you take him in and be his father." Severus set his cup down, carefully, staring at Harry deeply, black eyes unreadable. Harry felt Ron trembling wildly beside him. For a long time, the only sound was the sound of the fire and of Ron's chattering teeth. Severus sighed softly.

"Harry, I don't know what the Ministry would do if I were to request to take in a Malfoy..."

"But Draco needs you. He needs someone to hold him and to tell him he's wanted. he needs someone like you." Once again, silence fell on them. Severus stood.

"The three of you will go back to y our rooms and go to bed. My answer needs careful thinking. But I will consider your thoughts." Harry didn't relax yet. "Now, go to bed before I take points from you for being out after hours." 

The three of them swiftly went back to Gryffindor tower in heavy spirits, curious to see what was to come.


	7. Falling Apart

Sirius slipped out of the tower, transfiguring himself into his Animagus form. He slipped into the shadows as the three students came down the hallway towards him, closing his eyes to avoid being seen by them. When he was sure they had passed, he continued down the hallway in silence until he reached the Slytherin tower. Draco was waiting there.

"Inside." He whispered, and they went up into the common room. "Some tea?" Draco offered. Sirius nodded and sat down on the couch near the fireplace, looking around him at the common room. Draco came back over and sat across from him, handing him a cup of tea. Sirius sipped it and sighed, looking over the rim of his cup. Draco clutched his own cup tightly in both hands. 

"So." Sirius said. "You said you had something to ask me, that you needed to speak to me privately?" Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I need to ask you something about Harry."

"Go ahead."

"What does he most want for Christmas besides his parents back, his freedom and the death of He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Sirius blinked and raised his eyebrows, looking down into his cup.

"I really don't know, Draco. He's got an owl, a broom, plenty of sweets and well...That doesn't leave a lot, does it?"

Draco swallowed, his lip trembling and his eyes shining with held back tears.

"Harry's been so good to me lately. I just...Don't know how to repay him. I want to do something for him, but everything is impossible. I mean...Everything I want to do, I can't do. Isn't there something I can do, Sirius?" He let out a short gasp of forced laughter, looking away from Sirius. "Maybe I should confess to him how stupid I was to think people liked him because of his scar...Because of how well he played Quidditch, because of his broom...But it's because he's a good person." Sirius had to resist the urge to reach over and shake the living daylights out of the boy, wanting to say "It's about time!" But he quieted his thoughts and continued to listen. "What can I do, Sirius? What should I do?" Draco's voice pleaded desperately. Sirius sighed a little, thinking.

"And what about you? What do you most want, Draco?"

"A good house, respect and a family." Draco's reply didn't surprise him in the least.

"So why not share that with Harry? We could all find a home together..."

"NO!" Draco stood, anger and frustration in his eyes. "I want my present to be from me! I don't you to help me get it, just give me an idea of what to get! I owe him my life a thousand times over, Sirius!" There was a long pause of silence and Sirius stood slowly. Draco was crying quietly.

"Apologies are nice...But Draco, I don't think I can help you much." He turned and left the common room, going back to the Great Hall and outside to think, leaving Draco behind. Draco sobbed harder, his head aching and his body tired.

"It's not fair." He choked. "It's not fair to me...Not fair to him...Not fair..." He fell to the floor, crying himself into exhaustion. That's how Severus found him. Blinking and confused, as well as exhausted, seeing as it was nearly three in the morning, Severus picked up Draco's slack form. He wiped some stray tears away from the boys face and walked upstairs to the boy's dorms with him.

"Should I do it, Draco?" He asked himself with an inward sigh. "Should I risk my job, my life here at Hogwarts for you?" Draco sighed softly in his sleep and leaned his head against Severus' chest. "I think I should." Severus said with a smile.

Sirius didn't show up at all the next day and Hermione got a little worried. She noticed that Draco was sad again and that Severus was storming around in his black robes again. Something must have gone very wrong the night before.

"Oh well, at least it's the shortest day of the year. It will all be over by tomorrow, I hope." She told herself. Sniggers, nasty, gossipy female sniggers came from nearby. Looking up over the edge of her book, Hermione saw Pansy, Padma, Parvati and Lavender all sitting together, talking. Pretending to be interested in reading, she began to listen to them.

"I heard they've already got together, and I heard it was to spite you, Padma." Lavender said quietly. Pansy snorted. 

"I don't see why anyone would want to go out or go anywhere near Hermione Granger. She's a mudblood, anyhow, with Muggle parents. She's tainted by those filthy muggles!"

"Yes, well." A sudden voice said. Hermione frowned slightly. It was Ginny. "Lavender's got Muggle parents too, so she shouldn't be over here sniggering her snobbish head off with you, Pansy Dogface. And Padma, Ron has liked Hermione since they first met, so you shouldn't listen to anything Dog girl has to say. As for you, Parvati, I didn't think you were the type of person to start participating in rumors like this. I'll have you know that both Ron and Harry have girlfriends and that they didn't do it just to spite someone else. So get stuffed you ugly old babbling witches!" Ginny's words startled Hermione so much she dropped her spoon. The four girls sat there, stunned, as Ginny rushed off towards the Tower. Hermione quickly got up and followed her.

"Ginny!" She called. The smaller girl stopped, turning around to see Hermione following her. Without warning, she burst into tears and threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Oh Hermione!" She wailed. "I lied to them! Harry just asked me to the ball, nothing more, though I wish it were more. I just didn't want them to start saying things about him! Those nasty girls, Hermione I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay." Hermione held her gently and waited for the flow of tears to stem. They went back to the common room and Hermione sat Ginny down with tissues and cocoa. "Just relax, everything will be fine, okay? Tell me everything they said, I only heard a little bit." Ginny nodded.


	8. Together Again

That night, Harry tried to get to Draco through Severus, but the potions teacher refused him.

"You shouldn't even TRY to get into this common room, Potter. Go back to your own."

"Severus." Harry's voice was desperate and Snape felt his heart tugging.

"Harry, I can't."

"If you won't do it for me, do it for him!" Harry shouted. "He needs you, like I said!" He couldn't walk away yet, but Severus' eyes, his gaze was so terrible. "Please, Severus. Severus, it's my gift to him."

"But if you give him this gift, Harry, he'll be overcome, consumed by the idea that he'll be in debt to you."

Sirius stepped out of the shadows, coming to stand in front of him. Harry was filled with confusion.

"But Sirius...Draco...FINE!" Too confused, Harry stared up with bright tears in his eyes. "Be that way!" Sirius tried to say something, but Harry interrupted, continuing. "I just wanted to do something good for him. No one has ever done anything good for him before! Stop me if you want, All I ask from him is the pledge of the love of a brother! That'll do me fine! Merry Christmas!" The distraught fifteen year old raced off down the hallway and Fred and George stepped out from behind a pillar where they had been hiding.

"Whoa." They said together. Severus made a strange noise and turned so no one could see him. Sirius wiped his eyes, spoke the password and went into the tower. Fred and George continued to stand there, watching Severus cry. They looked at each other, both at a loss for something to do.

Ron and Hermione looked up as Harry came into the common room, angry and crying. He stormed up to his room and Ron looked at Hermione, who was cradling a sleepy and spent Ginny. He stood and went after Harry. The sound of things being thrown about made him pause outside the door.

/Harry, what's wrong.../ He pushed the door open and narrowly missed getting hit in the head by a Wizard's Chess set. "Harry..." The other boy flung another object with a frustrated scream. Ron ducked. "Oh bloody Hell, that's it..." He growled, pulling out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted, and Harry cried out, falling to the ground stiffly. Ron went over and knelt beside him.

"Listen...I'm going to reverse it, but you've got to calm down, Harry. Tell me what's happened." Harry stared up at him, closing his eyes slowly. Ron did the counter curse and helped Harry stand up. "Now, start talking." Ron said. Harry sighed, telling him everything that had happened. By the end of the story, Ron was as confused as Harry was. 

"I don't get it, what's going on?" 

"If I knew..." Harry said shakily, "I'd tell you." They went back downstairs and the four of them sat in silence.

"Draco." Sirius sounded too hard, too cold for Draco to ignore. He turned red rimmed blue eyes to stare at Sirius, questioning his overpowering anger and demand. "Draco, I found an answer to your question."

It was now the 22nd of December, and there were only three days. Harry, Hermione and Ron had nearly given up hope.

"It was a nice idea." Hermione said, almost hopefully. 

"Yeah, except that it ruined Christmas for all of us." Ron mumbled, his face in his hands. "I mean..." He looked up, sighing in exasperation. "Fred and George are like...Solemn. Solemn! And Snape's depressed and not snappy and looks like he's gonna cry if you so much as say Hello. Sirius is brooding and never leaves Remus' room...God, I can't stand it much longer..." Harry just sighed.

"Potter." The three of them looked up to see Draco. "A word." Harry stood slowly, moving out of the room with Draco, leaving Ron and Hermione to wait.

"Listen." Draco said, sighing softly. "I...I...Harry, I do..." He rubbed his temples and looked up again. "Harry, I can't think of a single thing to give to you for Christmas. I've tried to find something the entire time...And now...I want to give myself." 

"What are you saying?" Harry said after a long, long pause. Draco closed his eyes tightly.

"God, this is so god damn slaughtering difficult! Harry..." He swallowed. "I would be your brother, if I could be. If I could share your blood, it would be an honor. But...Because I can't share your blood..I'll give you a pledge. Of the love of a brother." Harry stared at him, tears in his eyes.

"Sirius told you." He said.

"No, I asked. I asked him what to get you. And we had a falling out. Now...Now I've thought about it and yes. I would be your brother."

"Then I'll call you brother." Harry whispered, and they embraced, the first time either of them had ever felt so close to someone after being abandoned and alone. "This is the best Christmas ever." Harry said through his tears.

"It's not over Potter." Draco smiled. "There's three days left." They shared a grin and headed back to the great hall.


	9. Merry ChristmasTrue Love's First Kiss

Authors Note

I just want to say a quick Thanks to all of you for your reviews and the praise that keeps me writing. I am at the last chapter, unfortunately, but I have another wonderful story to post up, this one about Draco and his decision to be resorted. It will hopefully draw your attention as much as this one did. And hello, Silver Fawkes, I hope you will continue to read my writing in the future and I'd like to keep in touch with any of you that wish to email me! (note, I dun like Forwards...) Well, back to the writing board and Thank you all!

Merry Christmas!

P.S. What would you all say to me writing some slashy stories? I would really like your input on that. I like to write slash, and there are so many things I love about Harry Potter and So many things I would like to do to it. But if you think that's bad, I Don't like losing readers, so I will keep boys with girls and girls with boys and fathers with mothers and teachers with teachers...No students with teachers, boys with boys, fathers with sons and brothers with brothers. I will try not to do that if you don't like the idea...Though it will be a decision based on how many answers I get from one side or the other. Consider it and email me at

zara1039@hotmail.com

Thank you!

Love Tsuki Tenshi aka Samantha Irving

After a quick dinner, Harry and Draco rushed off to speak to Remus, Sirius and Severus after calming and comforting Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Will the two of you please explain why you are running in the hallways?" The two of them turned to face Severus, whose red rimmed eyes stood out sharply in a pale, shadowed and sleep deprived face. Draco looked at Harry, who nodded and continued on.

"Severus? We need to talk." Draco said. Severus was looking at Harry, a tear track working slowly down one cheek. Taking a breath, he nodded, following Draco away. Harry continued on to find Sirius and Remus.

Sirius was cradled to Remus' body when Harry walked in, called in by the young but haggard looking Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had only arrived back at school that night before from the Shrieking Shack, where he had holed himself up in his flight to stay away from Humanity in werewolf form.

"Harry." Remus breathed. Sirius' trembling shoulders and exhausted face didn't lift from Remus' shoulder. 

"Sirius, Remus, Draco and I just finished speaking about Christmas presents. We...We've decided to be brothers by love." Sirius stirred but didn't look up. Remus smiled and stroked Sirius' hair.

"That's wonderful." he said.

"Sirius." Harry's voice had an edge to it. "We've made our peace. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I don't want you angry..." he walked forward and touched Sirius' back. "Or sad...or in anguish, or...or confused or full of sorrow. I only meant to make you see..." He stopped as Sirius stood, almost towering over him.

"You two...Draco is alright? Draco doesn't think...He's in debt to you? He's not going to try so hard to please you...?" He asked, voice hoarse and full of deep hurting.

"We're better than friends now, Sirius, we're brothers." Harry whispered, throwing his arms around Sirius and squeezing him a bit. Sirius held him and whispered apologies for his weakness.

"It feels good to cry, though, Harry...I haven't cried for years." Harry nodded, altogether too happy to be with his Godfather again.

Christmas day began quietly with waking up to presents. Seamus and Dean quietly shook awake the other three boys and they all sat down by their tree to open their presents. "Did you all sleep well?" Dean asked. Ron nodded and Harry looked up, busy ripping the wrapping off of a present from Cho.

"It was alright." He said, looking at the small, magical music box and the letter. Ron eyed them suspiciously. 

"What's it say?" Ron's voice held a hint of warning.

"She...She's asked me to the ball..." Harry looked up. "What should I tell her?"

"NO! You're going with Ginny!" Ron snarled. Harry stared down at the note and felt that Ron was right. He was with Ginny. He wrote a note back, apologizing and telling Cho the truth. It felt right. 

"Okay Hedwig." Harry said, giving her the note. She hooted, took the note and flew off with it. Harry got tonnes of sweets, another jumper from Mrs. Weasley and a book about magical creatures from Hermione. Draco sent him a snow globe with the miniature Gryffindor Quidditch team inside. Harry's face glowed.

"Knock Knock." Hermione came in with Ginny behind her. Lavender and Parvati followed as well. They all sat talking excitedly about the Yule Ball that night, comparing presents and eating sweets until the boys decided to get dressed and go down to the Great Hall. There, they met the rest of the group of Gryffindors and Padma, as well as Draco, Fred, George, Justin, Ernie and Hannah. All of them sat together at one end of the Gryffindor table.

"Shall we have a snowball fight?" Fred asked, greeting Angelina as she came over.

"No." Hermione said. "We should all stay inside and play games and talk to Remus and Sirius." The two men came over and sat with them.

"I want to get ready now!" Lavender said, squirming in her seat. Padma, Parvati and Ginny agreed. Hermione fingered her hair and Ron zoned out.

"It's only morning. We should wait till later." Remus said. "How about we all go share some hot chocolate and stories at my house?"

"Excellent idea, Remus." Severus said, coming over to join them. Sirius looked at Draco, who smiled at Severus. They had talked and everything had been patched over. After only a little while of convincing, Severus took Draco in with open arms as a son. /Good, now everything will be back to normal/ Half the students decided to stay, leaving Angelina, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny to go with the three grownups.

"It'll be interesting to go back." Remus murmured, sighing. Sirius nodded. They stayed there all day until late after noon, when there was a scurry to get ready, as there was only an hour and a half to get ready before the ball. Harry tried to tame his hair while Ron scrubbed his face. Dean primped and Seamus practiced pick up lines.

"How d'you think Hermione will look?" Ron asked nervously. Harry smiled.

"Amazing, Ron. Just amazing."

"And Ginny too. I saw her dressing robes. They're green velvet with fur on the cuffs and neckline. You'll like it." Harry swallowed, thinking about it. His heart leaped and his stomach squirmed. 

"Yeah, I think I will..."

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter as couples met for the Dance. Harry and Ron came down the stairs, looking around for their dates. 

"There's Hermione." Ron said, breathless. Harry saw her and felt his eyebrows rise. She was dressed in red dress like robes, snug and nearly form fitting, backless and floor length. She had straightened her hair, but had it up so it was in a messy bun type thing. She wore a necklace of diamonds and diamond earrings. With a smile, she came over slowly and stood in front of Ron.

"Ready?" She asked. Ron stared at her, his eyes shimmering. He nodded and took her arm. Harry didn't have to wait long.

Ginny was coming down the stairs, dressed in form fitting, A-line necked velvet hunter green dressing robes with snowy white fur on the cuffs. She had a velvet scarf also tipped with fur draped around her exposed shoulders. Harry's mouth was dry. Ginny's face turned red as she came to stand in front of him.

"Hello Harry." She murmured, brushing a strand of hair, escaped from her ponytail, behind her ear.

"H-hi, Ginny...Ginny, you look amazing." He stumbled over his words and felt himself trembling.

"So do you Harry. Of course, I thought so last year, too..." She breathed. Confetti rained on them and Fred and George scurried away. Ginny blinked, looking up. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

"Ginny..." Harry's voice was soft. His finger touched her cheek gently. "Why are you crying?" She didn't answer, she only stared up at him, stared into his green eyes.

"The mistletoe." She said finally, barely above a breath. Harry smiled.

"What about it?" He asked. Ginny tried to tear her eyes away. A slow song started.

"I...We...I guess we have to..." Harry began dancing with her and Tinny felt the tears threatening to fall.

"We could." Harry said. "If you wanted to, that is..." Ginny met his eyes, swaying in time with the music. She nodded gently. Feeling nervous and awkward, Harry leaned down slowly. Their lips brushed, then Harry kissed her gently, pulling her closer. Ginny was trembling, but she was pressed against him as though she never wanted to let go. Pulling away, Harry blushed as Ginny did, but they continued dancing. 

Harry had been right. 

This was the best Christmas of his life...

The End!


End file.
